The goal of the Pilot and Exploratory Studies Core (P/EC) is to provide start-up support for high[unreadable] quality research proposals of high relevance to the Center's overall theme, exploring mechanisms[unreadable] underlying the disability phenotype in older persons and the functional and clinical responses to[unreadable] exercise rehabilitation interventions designed to slow the progression of disability and promote[unreadable] recovery. To accomplish this goal, the P/EC will select and fund the highest quality pilot and[unreadable] exploratory research studies to acquire information needed to select or design future projects that[unreadable] will optimize the recovery of individuals who are older and disabled following stroke or hip fracture.[unreadable] Each submitted proposal will first receive an evaluation for scientific merit by at least two external[unreadable] reviewers, and then be further evaluated by the Core Leadership Executive Committee (CLEC) and[unreadable] the Program Advisory Committee (PAC) for its relevance to Center objectives. The P/EC will assist[unreadable] P/EC investigators in accessing resources from other cores and institutional research programs[unreadable] and centers, monitor and evaluate the progress of PE/C studies, and ensure the safety and[unreadable] protection of human subjects enrolled in all P/EC studies.[unreadable] The UM-OAIC's former Research Development Core (RDC) has made 43 pilot grant awards since[unreadable] its inception in 1994. Many of these awards were to junior faculty members who have now[unreadable] established themselves as productive independent researchers in geriatric medicine and cognate[unreadable] disciplines. Five innovative and methodologically rigorous proposals have been selected for the[unreadable] current competitive renewal, including studies of (a) the mechanisms by which inflammation[unreadable] increases insulin resistance in stroke; (b) the functional recovery of older vs younger skeletal[unreadable] muscles after eccentric exercise in an animal model; (c) the effects of adaptive physical activity on[unreadable] functional measures in a non-medical community; (d) the effects of post hip fracture rehabilitation[unreadable] exercise on elders and (e) comparison of robotic and passive training approaches in individuals[unreadable] with chronic stroke.[unreadable] The P/EC will be directed by Dr. Mary Rodgers, who has served as director of the OAlC's Functional and[unreadable] Neuroplasticity Core, and will be co-directed by Dr. Jay Magaziner, who has served as co-Pi of the[unreadable] Pepper Center. Drs. Rodgers and Magaziner will work closely with the Directors of the RCDC to assist[unreadable] RCDC junior faculty as they develop plans for competitive Pilot Grant applications for P/EC[unreadable] consideration.